Take Me To Church (English Version)
by Killerqueen2.0
Summary: Because Crowley did not mind falling, he would do everything to be with Aziraphale


_My lover's got humour_

_She's the giggle at a funeral_

The demon didn´t know at what moment he had let his impulses control him completely leading him to commit that act considered so illicit ... but that it felt so good, too good.

He was pressing his lips against the lips of the angel in front of him with great fervor, savoring for the first time in more than 6000 years his lips. That caused him a pleasant sensation, the taste of his lips was fast becoming a drug for him, something he could not easily stop.

_Knows everybody's disapproval_

_I should've worshipped her sooner_

Neither the angel nor the demon were fools, they knew that what they were doing at that time was not only forbidden by each of their sides but also that it was worthy of ostracism or in the worst of cases the execution.

But ... 6000 years was a long time and both had wanted this for a long time.

_If the Heavens ever did speak_

_She is the last true mouthpiece_

"Fuck the heaven, fuck the hell," Crowley told himself, at that moment neither heaven nor hell was important, it was only his angel and him.

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

_A fresh poison each week_

_'We were born sick,' you heard them say it_

"Cro ... Crow ... Crowley!" exclaimed the angel, trying in vain to get away from the redhead, he had clutched his arms around his body and it was difficult to try to separate from him.

Crowley just flicked his tongue in annoyance at being separated from what he had longed for a long time. Gently he took the angel's chin, forcing him to make eye contact with him and with a soft tone of voice said, "You've been wishing this for a long time, do not deny it, my angel."

That only made Aziraphale blush and he realized something, he was tainted, totally tainted.

_My church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'_

He decided to surrender totally to sin, after all, it seemed that he had fallen long ago.

"Let's worship in the bedroom" whispered the demon sensuously to his ear. The angel would have accused him of sacrilege if it were not because he was silent before the ecstasy provoked by the demon's kisses that increased in intensity with every second that passed.

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you_

_I was born sick, but I love it_

_Command me to be well_

The redhead took the angel by the hips while bringing them as close as he could to his body. Several nights he regretted the fact of have fallen, but if the reason for that had been for what he was doing at that moment, he would have accepted that punishment with joy.

For him, there was no more heaven than there was when he was next to Aziraphale.

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

Neither of them knew when they had fallen on the floor of Crowley's apartment, while their tongues clashed with frenzy, but it was not as if they cared, from now on, nothing mattered to them anymore.

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

"So ... Could this be considered your first sin, angel?" the devil questioned, completely stopping the contact of his lips.

"Oh, shut up" Aziraphale pronounced as he placed his arms around the opponent's neck and pulled him towards him, restarting the touch of his lips. The taste of his lips had turned into something similar to poison for him and he was not going to give it up easily.

_If I'm a pagan of the good times_

_My lover's the sunlight_

After separating after a long time because of the need for oxygen, Crowley rested his chin on the opposite shoulder, inhaling the scent of the angelic being.

"Old books, vanilla, and candy," the devil said to himself, saving that data in his memory.

_To keep the Goddess on my side_

_She demands a sacrifice_

From the moment he had understood that his feelings towards the angel went beyond a deep enmity or a strong friendship, he knew that he was capable of killing, stealing and defiling anyone just for him, Aziraphale, his angel.

_To drain the whole sea_

_Get something shiny_

_Something meaty for the main course_

_That's a fine looking high horse_

They did not know how or when, but both had surrendered to the point of committing one of the greatest sins, surrender to their vainest desires.

_What you got in the stable?_

_We've a lot of starving faithful_

Both of them knew that after this there was no turning back, but that fact has become irrelevant to them. There was no longer one side or the other, they were on their own side.

_That looks tasty_

_That looks plenty_

_This is hungry work_

They dedicated that act to venerate each other, with an almost religious dedication that neither of them thought they could perform, they became devotees of each other.

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins_

_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

_Only then I am human_

_Only then I am clean_

After the culmination of that act, something had changed inside them, mainly the angel. During Armageddon, he had questioned those principles and convictions of heaven, but now he had realized that they were wrong, damned wrong all this time, that what he considered good was not necessarily the same for them and vice versa and now he could screw up all those heavenly ideals.

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

"You know that this will totally change the situation, right" He interrogated the demon.

He gave her a sly smile while, taking him by the hip, he pulled him close to his body until the warmth of their bodies became familiar to them.

"Yes, is not that the best thing?" answered the redhead while he kissed the angel again, but that kiss was different from the ones he had given him before, he was no longer passionate or furious but sweet and delicate but full of the same veneration that the previous ones had given him.

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

Both had fallen and ¡Oh! ¡It feels so good!


End file.
